


Maybe He's Born With It

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's got on just enough purple eyeshadow to bring out the green in his eyes without being obvious, and dark liner that's smudged all the way around his eyelids.  Kurt's not entirely sure Santana even <i>used</i> mascara on his lashes, but she'd definitely curled them, and overall the whole effect is... wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Born With It

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Maybelline commercials because we are just that original. Written for [this prompt](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/12144.html?thread=1103728#t1103728) at our prompt post (see, we haven't forgotten that exists!), and semi-inspired by pictures like [this](http://i56.tinypic.com/2ludzyg.jpg) and [this](http://i52.tinypic.com/dbgsw6.png) of Darren Criss in (albeit ridiculous) eye makeup. (But seriously, guys, his [eyelashes.](http://i51.tinypic.com/2e515w2.jpg) That is not fair at all.)

  
"If this is going to turn into a habit," Kurt says, raising an eyebrow, "you should tell me now. Who's next? Tina? Quinn? Brittany? I doubt Mercedes would betray me, but you can be pretty convincing."

"Wait," Blaine says, blinking at him. "Huh?"

"Stop that," Santana says, swatting at his arm. From where she's sitting. On top of him. On Blaine's bed.

"You!" Kurt says, motioning to their compromising position. "You and the 'fooling around with girls who are not only girls but also my friends.' Well, kind of," he finishes, because Santana's raising her eyebrows at him.

"We're not fooling around, silly," Blaine laughs. "Santana wanted to give me a makeover."

"Give you a-- if you wanted a makeover you could have come to _me_ , Blaine," Kurt snaps. Honestly, that hurts a little bit more than when he thought Blaine was making out with Santana.

"Whatever," Santana says, climbing off of Blaine's lap with a sigh. "I thought it would be fun, but now I'm mostly just pissed off at how long his eyelashes are," she says, gathering the various tubes and jars that are spread over Blaine's bed. "It's disgusting." She turns to Kurt and points at her own eyelashes. "These? Falsies. Takes me ten minutes every morning, and this bitch is just walking around with those on his face. Ugh."

Santana walks out of Blaine's room in a huff, her heels clicking down the staircase. "Bye, Santana!" Blaine calls after her. "This was fun."

"Hmm," Kurt says. "You two friends now?"

"I guess?" Blaine says, his forehead furrowing adorably. "She just kind of showed up earlier with a bunch of makeup and told me she was going to give me a makeover."

"How did she even know where you live?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugs. "When I asked she just said she had ways and tried to pluck my eyebrows. It was scary."

"Well, you _could_ use a little shaping," Kurt says, tilting his head to stare at Blaine's brows. He'd originally come over for make outs disguised as homework, but now that he knows makeovers are an option he might just take advantage of that. "Nothing drastic," he says, walking over to the bed and straddling Blaine's lap, mimicking Santana's earlier position. "Just a little-- _oh_."

"Oh?" Blaine asks. "Oh god, what did she do to me?"

"She... no," Kurt says, "no, that was a good 'oh.' That was a _wow_ 'oh.'" Blaine's got on just enough purple eyeshadow to bring out the green in his eyes without being obvious, and dark liner that's smudged all the way around his eyelids. Kurt's not entirely sure Santana even _used_ mascara on his lashes, but she definitely curled them, and overall the whole effect is... wow.

"Really?" Blaine cranes his head, trying to see into the mirror above his dresser. Kurt ducks his head to the side, kissing down Blaine's jaw to his neck. Blaine's voice is slightly breathier when he says, "I don't just look like a drag queen?"

Kurt laughs. "Oh Blaine, you know I say this with love, but you would look terrible in a dress." Kurt trails light kisses up to Blaine's ear and Blaine starts to squirm, grabbing at Kurt's hips where Kurt is settled over his lap. "You are, however, really pulling this makeup off, and I'd- I'd like to make out with you right now." Kurt flushes a little after he says it but Blaine just blinks up at him with those damn _eyelashes_ , and Kurt groans before he can stop himself.

"Is this seriously, like... doing something for you?" Blaine asks, eyes bright and curious as he experimentally rocks his hips up with Kurt's. Kurt groans again, fingers digging into Blaine's shoulders as his head drops forward and he shifts, half-hard where he's pressing up against Blaine.

"Too much talking," Kurt says, lifting his head back up because he can't stop staring at Blaine's eyes, the way it makes him look a little older but makes his features look softer at the same time, sexier. Kurt didn't even think he _had_ a thing for guys in makeup, but this-- this is definitely doing something for him.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine hisses when Kurt presses his hips down again, seeking friction and the feel of Blaine's hard-on against his through their clothes. "Do you--"

"Like this," Kurt gasps, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and tilting his head back as he starts to rock forward in Blaine's lap. He's not actually sure what Blaine was asking, but he also doesn't really care, because right now all he wants is to keep moving.

"This works," Blaine says, leaning forward and mouthing at Kurt's neck. "And I'm going to have to remember this, for the future," Blaine says, nipping at Kurt's collarbone.

"Shut up," Kurt groans, grabbing onto Blaine's hair and tilting his head back. Blaine's throat bobs as he swallows, his lips slightly parted and wet, and it takes Kurt a second to remember what he was saying. "If you start using the eyeliner for evil, it's going to be much less attractive." He rolls his hips back down with Blaine's, grinning a little when Blaine gasps and bucks up against him.

"What about the mascara?" Blaine asks, leaning up and tilting his head to kiss Kurt so that his eyelashes brush over Kurt's cheeks. Oh, Kurt is going to _kill_ him. Or Santana. Or both of them.

Kurt pulls back from the kiss, panting, and tugs at Blaine's curls a little harder. "You really need to stop talking if you want me to get you off, Blaine Anderson."

"I'm starting to feel like you're only using me for my good looks," Blaine says, pouting up at him.

"That's ridiculous," Kurt says, grinding down against Blaine just to hear him groan. He could get used to having the upper hand here. "I'm clearly using you for your body. Your good looks are secondary."

"That's okay," Blaine gasps out, his hands tugging desperately at the back of Kurt's shirt. "Just keep doing that."

"You're lucky I stopped wearing easily wrinkled fabrics when I'm coming over to make out," Kurt says, grinning. "You're so grabby."

"Yeah?" Blaine says, his voice deep in a way that shoots straight down Kurt's spine. "I thought you liked it when I was grabby." He slides his hands down Kurt's back to his ass and squeezes tightly, pulling Kurt even closer. Kurt can't argue that, so he just sucks in a sharp breath and goes with it, letting Blaine guide his hips down and suck at the underside of his jaw. Kurt clings tighter to Blaine's shoulders, putting more of his weight forward and then yelping as Blaine falls backwards on his bed with a soft _thump_ , taking Kurt with him.

"Oops," Blaine says after a few seconds, his hands still holding firmly onto Kurt's ass. Kurt laughs, pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder. "Okay, no, we can make this work," Blaine continues, sounding determined, and Kurt lifts his head up as Blaine starts to grind his hips up with Kurt's. "Yeah?"

"Oh-- okay," Kurt gasps out, bracing his hands on the bed for leverage and rubbing himself down with Blaine. They're both hard now, enough that it's starting to get too uncomfortable to ignore, the way Kurt's cock is straining in his pants. Blaine has his head thrown back, his long lashes fanning out darkly against his skin, and _fuck_ , he's so gorgeous. Kurt rubs his hips down desperately, wanting more, wanting to _touch_ Blaine, to jerk him off and watch him come. They've done it a few times, enough to get the hang of it but nowhere near enough for it to be second nature, and Kurt's not exactly sure how to ask. He doubts Blaine would say no even if he did just come out and say, "So, want a handjob?" but he can't help the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Kurt," Blaine groans, making Kurt snap out of his thoughts. He's blinking up at Kurt, his eyes even brighter than usual beneath the dark makeup, his mouth open and wet, and Kurt just pushes his nerves aside and goes for it, because he can't _not_ , not with Blaine underneath him like this.

"I'm going to--" he says, fumbling with Blaine's fly before getting the button open and the zipper down. He slides his hand inside and rubs his knuckles over Blaine, where he's hard in his underwear. "Okay?"

" _So_ okay, are you kidding?" Blaine says wildly, his hips jerking up against the light pressure of Kurt's knuckles. It makes Kurt flush hotly, seeing Blaine arch up underneath him like that. "Please, fuck."

Kurt nods, mostly to himself, squeezing around Blaine's cock before reaching into the slit of his underwear and pulling it out. It's still kind of strange, seeing Blaine's cock, seeing _anyone's_ cock other than his own. Kurt still hasn't quite gotten over the weird disconnect he gets between seeing his hand on Blaine's cock and _feeling_ his hand on Blaine's cock. It's like there's a time delay between his hand and his brain, and it takes a few seconds for the feelings to kick in, for him to feel Blaine hard and hot and strange and familiar all at once in his hand.

Once he _gets_ it, though, once everything catches up and starts working together at once, it's probably the best feeling in the world. Kurt settles back on Blaine's legs so he can stare down at him as he jerks Blaine off, sliding his palm over the head of Blaine's cock to get it slick with pre-come before wrapping his fingers back around it.

"God, Kurt, you-- yes, _yes_ ," Blaine pants, his voice rough and eyes closed so that Kurt can see the way his eyelids are dark from the eyeshadow, the way his eyelashes look fanned out over his cheeks and edged with eyeliner. He looks so _good_ like this that Kurt doesn't realize he's been moving his hand slowly, more of a tease than anything, until Blaine starts to whine, rocking his hips up to try to push his cock through the circle of Kurt's fist.

"Like this?" Kurt asks, leaning over Blaine and kissing at his neck, at the tender spot right underneath his ear. He tightens his grip and moves his hand faster between them, his fist bumping into his own stomach on the upstroke, but Blaine just inhales shakily and nods, says, "Yeah, harder, that's-- perfect, Kurt, god."

Kurt smiles a little to himself, even as his stomach twists up hotly from the way Blaine sounds, all desperate and panting and all because of _Kurt_. He sucks at Blaine's earlobe, letting his teeth graze over it as Blaine's hips start moving more frantically with Kurt's hand, his cock hot in Kurt's grip. "Are you close?" Kurt asks against Blaine's ear, and Blaine shudders underneath Kurt, letting out a low moan.

"Maybe," Blaine tries, teeth digging into his lip, and Kurt covers Blaine's mouth with his own, licking over the indents on Blaine's lip from his teeth. He squeezes, lets his thumb brush right up under the head of Blaine's cock, just rubbing there, and Blaine tilts his head back and whines, his fingers scrambling to grip at the sheets on the bed.

"Just maybe?"

"Kurt, please," Blaine finally gasps, looking up at Kurt with wild, dark eyes, and Kurt feels his chest twist with how _gorgeous_ Blaine looks, all spread out and desperate and _Kurt's_. "Please just keep--"

"Right, right," Kurt breathes, pressing hot kisses to the side of Blaine's neck as they work together, Blaine's hips snapping up and Kurt's hand moving fast over his cock between them, keeping his grip tight. "Come on, Blaine, come for me."

Kurt can almost feel how tense Blaine's body is, strung up tight and hips straining as Kurt keeps stroking him. His arm is starting to ache at this angle but finally Blaine's soft moans get louder, turning into these quiet gasps as he starts to come, the noises making Kurt's cock throb where it's still trapped in his pants. Kurt strokes Blaine through it, waits until Blaine's stopped coming wetly over his hand to let go and wipe his hand off self-consciously on Blaine's underwear.

"Thanks," Blaine breathes out, his voice scratchy, and Kurt isn't sure if it's sarcasm or not.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks, smiling a little when Blaine flashes him a bright, goofy smile.

"Yeah, you could say that. God, Kurt, your _hand_. You're magical. You're my magic boyfriend."

Kurt laughs, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly before pulling back and saying, "Yep, you definitely just had an orgasm."

Blaine's eyebrows furrow for a second, and then he's reaching up to slide his hands around Kurt's neck, tugging him down for another kiss. "Your turn, though, Kurt," he mumbles against Kurt's lips.

"Oh," Kurt says, flushing, and he isn't even sure why. Blaine's jerked him off before, and _god_ did it feel good, but the dark, lazy, heavy-lidded look Blaine is giving Kurt right now makes his stomach twist up tightly with more than just arousal, makes him suddenly conscious of how much his cock is straining against the zipper of his pants. "I can just--" Kurt nods over to the bathroom. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"You're so _weird_ ," Blaine says, and Kurt's about to snap at him when Blaine kisses him again, hard. "Do you not want me to?" he asks, softer, and Kurt feels Blaine's eyelashes brush his cheek before he lifts his head up.

"I do. I--" Kurt catches Blaine staring down between them, at Kurt's hard-on, and Kurt feels his face get hotter. "Okay, obviously I do. But--"

"Hey," Blaine says, sliding his hands down to Kurt's back and rubbing slowly. "No 'but's, okay? Except your cute one." Blaine moves his hands down to grab at Kurt's ass and Kurt snorts out a laugh, ducking his head down.

"Oh my god, you're serious. Blaine, honey, I like you _so_ much better when your mouth is too busy for you to talk," Kurt says.

"You wound me, Kurt," Blaine pouts, but he's also trying to slide his hands into the back of Kurt's pants, so he really has no room to complain. "Aha," Blaine says triumphantly a second later, his fingertips cool on the hot skin of Kurt's ass, and Kurt's hips are shifting forward before he realizes what he's doing. Blaine hisses when Kurt's pants brush over Blaine's cock, though, now gone soft and resting between them. "Oh, shit, wait, I should--"

Kurt pulls back and laughs, refusing to admit to himself how much he misses Blaine's hands when they slide out of his pants. Kurt helps tuck Blaine back into his underwear, but instead of letting Kurt zip him back up, Blaine grabs Kurt's fingers and sits up, shimmying out of his pants completely and then, after considering it for a second, taking off his shirt too.

"Now you," he says, smiling up at Kurt.

"Since when do I have to take my clothes off?" Kurt asks, feeling his stomach start to clench up with nerves again.

"Since I've been dying to see you naked for months," Blaine says matter-of-factly, leaning up and fumbling with the buttons of Kurt's shirt. "Please?" he whispers against Kurt's mouth, and Kurt nods, because it doesn't seem as scary like this, with Blaine pressed against him, kissing him, his fingers skimming over Kurt's skin as he works open his buttons. "Okay?" he asks, pushing Kurt's shirt down his shoulders. Kurt nods, and then laughs when Blaine lunges for his pants and ends up knocking him backwards.

"This is the least sexy thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt says, trying to hold back his smile as Blaine leans over him with an adorably worried look on his face. "The magic is gone."

"The magic is _so_ not gone," Blaine says, unzipping Kurt's pants and pulling them down his hips. "How do you even get into these?" he mumbles, and Kurt rolls his eyes and waits for Blaine to realize--

"Shit," he says when he gets to Kurt's boots. Kurt starts laughing, a little bit hysterically, because he's lying half naked on Blaine's bed while Blaine mutters swear words at his shoelaces. "This isn't funny," Blaine says, finally tugging his boots off and stripping Kurt's pants over his feet. "If you didn't look so hot in those boots I'd outlaw them from your wardrobe."

"Oh _really_?" Kurt says, getting up to his knees and pushing Blaine back against the pillows. "It's absolutely adorable that you think you could come between me and my wardrobe."

"C'mere," Blaine says, tugging at the elastic band of Kurt's underwear with a smile. Kurt tries to keep his gasp in, but Blaine's fingers are brushing over Kurt's cock where it's straining in his underwear, and while he was fine with ignoring it as he got Blaine off, now he just _wants_. And Blaine knows it, the bastard.

Kurt tries to push his hips forward against Blaine's hand, moaning softly when Blaine actually slips his hand inside Kurt's underwear and rubs at the length of Kurt's cock. "Blaine, _Blaine_ ," Kurt pants, and his eyes flutter open in time to see Blaine nodding up at him, his eyes wide and dark, even darker than usual with the makeup still smudged around them.

"You should touch yourself for me," Blaine says, his voice low and rough, and Kurt can feel himself flush at the same time his cock twitches under Blaine's fingers.

"Why?" Kurt asks, his voice coming out raspy and strangled and not at all as smooth as he had hoped. "Are you that lazy?"

"Yes," Blaine says, pulling his hand out of Kurt's underwear and grabbing onto his hips instead, pulling him forward a little. "I've really got to work on that." He's got on this cocky grin and his hair is curling up at the temples and Kurt really wishes Blaine wasn't so hot, even without the makeup. It would make his life so much easier.

"Okay," Kurt says with a shaky breath, mostly to himself, and Blaine's hands slide down to rest on his thighs so Kurt can pull his cock out of his underwear, fingers curling tightly around himself and squeezing.

"You can pretend I'm not here, if it helps," Blaine whispers, and Kurt grins a little, lifting his palm up to Blaine's mouth and saying, "Lick." Blaine does, slow and wet and with his heavy eyes on Kurt the whole time, and when Kurt gets his hand back on his cock the friction is a lot better. "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, any time," Blaine says, dazed. It makes something hot and kind of dizzying surge in Kurt's stomach, knowing he can do that to Blaine, make him sound and look like that, and Kurt keeps his eyes open as he starts to jerk himself off. Blaine's hands slide from Kurt's thighs back to his ass, grabbing hard enough that it pushes Kurt forward a little where he's straddling Blaine.

"Closer," Blaine says, trying to pull him forward. Kurt scoots forward hesitantly, making sure he's not too heavy where he's putting his weight on Blaine's stomach. " _Closer_ ," Blaine says again, his voice a low whine, and Kurt chokes out a laugh, feeling hot under Blaine's intent gaze.

"If I get any closer I'm going to break your ribs, and I'll be right... you know," Kurt says, feeling his face flush. His cock will be right in front of Blaine's face.

"That's the point," Blaine groans, pulling him closer. "I mean, not the rib breaking, but come _here_ , Kurt." Kurt swallows heavily and lets Blaine pull him closer until he's sitting almost on Blaine's chest. He still has his hand wrapped around his cock, not sure if he's supposed to be jerking off. Blaine is just _staring_ at him and really not being much help at all.

"Come on," Blaine says after a minute of Kurt just sitting there. He's so close that Kurt can feel Blaine's breath on the head of his cock, and he shivers a little, starting his hand back up. He goes slower than usual, trying to hold back as best he can, but Blaine's not exactly helping with the way he's squeezing at Kurt's hips and urging him closer and closer. Every touch is hot and goes straight to Kurt's cock and makes him want _more_.

"Blaine," Kurt says helplessly, but Blaine just strains forward as his hands push at Kurt's hips, and then his mouth is actually on Kurt's cock, his wet lips skimming over the head, and Kurt lets out a rough, surprised moan. Oh god, oh _god_. Kurt squeezes hard at his cock but it doesn't do much, he's so _close_.

"Can I?" Blaine asks, so close that his lips catch at the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt's hips jerk forward and his cock slides wetly over Blaine's lips and Kurt tries to say yes, he does, but instead his body tenses up and he comes with a startled gasp, hard and sudden and all over Blaine's face. Kurt squeezes helplessly at his cock as he comes, and what doesn't end up on Blaine's mouth and chin drips down over his knuckles where he's still clutching his cock.

"Oh god," Kurt rasps, trying to scoot back as soon as the wild rush of heat starts to fade and his body is done shuddering through his orgasm. Blaine's still holding his hips, though, and he keeps Kurt close, just kissing at the head of Kurt's cock and licking over it, cleaning off the come that's still clinging there. Kurt's overwhelmed and sensitive, so sensitive it almost hurts, but mostly he's a weird mix of mortified and so, so turned on by the way Blaine's panting, the way his fingers are digging so tightly into Kurt's skin that Kurt knows he'll have bruises later. Blaine's eyes look impossibly big with the makeup, and his mouth is open and his face covered in Kurt's come, and oh _god_. Kurt really, really did not expect this to be such a turn on for him.

"I'm sorry," he says as Blaine finally lets go of his hips with one hand. "I really didn't mean to, it- it was an accident, and--"

"Shh," Blaine says, his breath hitching a little in a way that makes Kurt stare down at him. His arm is pressed against Kurt's hip now, flexing rhythmically, and Kurt's so distracted by the way Blaine's tongue darts out to lick at the come at the corner of his mouth that it takes him a second to realize what Blaine's doing.

"Are you-- are you _jerking off_?" Kurt asks. He's currently in the middle of the most embarrassing moment he's ever had and Blaine is _jerking off_.

"You-- on my face, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice catching on a moan and his hand still moving over his cock. "It's so hot, I can't-- sorry if that's weird, just, _fuck_. Holy _shit_."

"It's not-- well, okay, it is weird," Kurt mumbles, "but also really hot." He wants to turn around and watch, but he can't keep his eyes off of Blaine's face, still shining wetly with his come in places, his eyes shut and his mouth open and head tilted back into the pillows.

"Yes," Blaine gasps, his hips bucking up under Kurt. "Kurt, fuck, you came on my _face_ , and it's-- it's still there, right?" Blaine babbles.

"Yeah," Kurt says, bringing a hesitant hand up to cup the side of Blaine's face. "Yeah, it's still... all over you," Kurt breathes out shakily. It should be gross - he's touching his own drying come on Blaine's skin, stroking his fingers through it, _rubbing it in_ , but the part of him that's horrified about what it might do to Blaine's skin is vastly outweighed by the part that's getting some deep, raw _thrill_ from it. Blaine covered in his come, Blaine arching up under him, so turned on by Kurt coming on his face that he had to jerk off. Kurt shudders and Blaine presses his face into Kurt's palm, his mouth open and wet against Kurt's thumb, and his pretty, dark eyes locked on Kurt as he sucks Kurt's thumb past his lips. Kurt's cock gives an almost painful twitch at that, trying to get hard again even though it's too soon.

Kurt can't stop _staring_ , and Blaine's meeting his gaze, his eyes wide and dark and so fucking gorgeous, the makeup making them look impossibly big and green. He keeps sucking at Kurt's thumb, his tongue swirling around and around, and oh god, Kurt wants-- he wants _everything_. He wants Blaine's mouth all over him, wants Blaine to kiss down his stomach and suck his cock instead of his thumb. Kurt blinks his eyes shut and thinks about it, thinks about the wet heat of Blaine's mouth around his cock, Blaine's tongue swirling over the head of his cock instead of the pad of his thumb, Blaine swallowing around Kurt's cock and letting Kurt's hips push forward into his mouth. Blaine sucks at his thumb and lets out a low moan around the skin, and Kurt's eyes fly open as his hips jerk forward at the thought of those vibrations around his cock.

Blaine's arm is moving faster now against Kurt's hip, his face scrunching up as he gets closer, and Kurt brushes Blaine's hair off of his face with his free hand, smoothing his fingers over Blaine's forehead. There's a drop of come right beneath one of Blaine's eyebrows (Kurt just stops himself from thinking about what would've happened if he got come in Blaine's _eye_ ), and Kurt thinks idly that Santana must use the good stuff, because it's smeared the eyeshadow but the liner is still in tact. He wipes at it with his free thumb, wincing a little when it smears the eyeshadow across Blaine's temple, but then Blaine gasps around the thumb still pressed into his mouth, his teeth scraping over the pad of it, and Kurt's eyes snap back to Blaine's face.

"Kurt," Blaine says, pulling his lips away from Kurt's thumb with a wet noise, and then he's jerking up underneath Kurt, his body going stiff as he comes. Kurt watches the way Blaine's face goes slack when his orgasm hits him, mouth open and gasping while he squeezes himself through it behind Kurt. Kurt knows, objectively, that Blaine should look ridiculous, but instead it's just so _hot_ , every single time, watching Blaine come, watching his eyebrows draw together and his forehead crease and his mouth drop open. Kurt leans down and kisses at Blaine's bottom lip softly, letting Blaine gasp against his mouth as he jerks himself through it. Kurt waits until Blaine's slumped back into the bed, panting, before he carefully rolls off of Blaine and presses up next to him on the bed.

He wants to curl up into Blaine's side, but he's not sure-- they've never done this before, not like _this_ , and he's certainly never had to decide if he should offer to clean Blaine's face off before they cuddle. He's pretty sure there are no etiquette guidelines for this kind of thing, or at least none that he's read on his recent exploratory googling. After a few early mistakes, he's found that if he keeps safe search on, there's far less brain-scarring porn to be found and much more actual information. None that applies to the topic at hand, though, and Kurt thinks that there really should be. Maybe he can write a book. _Kurt Hummel's Guide to Post Coital Etiquette. Chapter One: What to do when you accidentally come on your boyfriend's face._

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks, blinking sleepily up at Kurt and startling him out of his literary fantasy world.

"Writing a book," Kurt says, staring at the come where it's mostly dried on Blaine's face.

"You always say the sweetest things," Blaine mumbles, pulling Kurt down against the pillows and cuddling close.

"Should we go, like... clean up?" Kurt asks, even though Blaine is trying to make this a very easy decision for him. Blaine's nuzzling against his neck, warm and pliant and happy, and as much as Kurt wants to be close to him right now Blaine is also kind of covered in their come.

"In a minute," Blaine groans, tucking his toes between Kurt's legs and the mattress and wrapping his still wet hand around Kurt's hip. Well, there goes his hope of staying relatively clean. "Come on, you don't just come on a guy's face and then refuse to cuddle," Blaine says. "I thought you had better manners than that."

Kurt laughs, stroking Blaine's sweaty curls back from his forehead. "You're right," he says, dropping a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I'm still sorry, by the way. Even if you did... you know," he shrugs, feeling fresh heat creep up into his face.

"Get so turned on I had to jerk off again?" Blaine asks, laughing softly, and Kurt can feel Blaine's grin against his skin. "You really don't have to apologize for that," he says, stretching up to kiss Kurt softly before slumping back down against his shoulder. "You could even say I instigated it."

"That's true," Kurt says, stroking at the smooth skin of Blaine's back. "However," he adds as an afterthought, "I am kind of genuinely sorry for ruining your makeup. We should have gotten pictures first or something."

"That's okay," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's collarbone idly, and Kurt tries to ignore the way his cock stirs. "Santana said she was coming by tomorrow to teach me how to do it myself."

"That Santana," Kurt muses. "Such a giver."

"You seemed to enjoy it well enough," Blaine says, poking Kurt in the ribs. "Maybe you should come over and she can do yours too, and _then_ we can take pictures."

"You know, that might not be a bad idea," Kurt says. "Finn just listed me as his brother on Facebook, and he's already complaining because my default is a picture of me and Mercedes in Rachel's old pageant tiaras. A picture of us in makeup will really piss him off."

"You're evil," Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt's collarbone. "But just think," he adds after a moment, "how much more embarrassed he'll be if we're in makeup _and_ making out."

"That," Kurt says, pulling Blaine in closer, "is an excellent idea."

  



End file.
